


Two Callous Uncles Rampaging to the Beat

by PrincessLink



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Random Plot Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk moves to Valak Mountain and Fiora visits him...I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Callous Uncles Rampaging to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Weeell, today I got bored and decided to play around with a plot generator, though it kinda wrote the whole story. And thus, this...thing... was born.

Two Callous Uncles Rampaging to the Beat

Shulk Russell had always loved cold Valak Mountain with its selfish, successful snow. It was a place where he felt happy.

He was a loving, splendid, tea drinker with tall thighs and sticky legs. His friends saw him as a grim, graceful gamer. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a curious baby. That's the sort of man he was.

Shulk walked over to the window and reflected on his snowy surroundings. The drizzle rained like laughing lizards.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Fiora Sparrow. Fiora was a sympathetic knight with ample thighs and pointy legs.

Shulk gulped. He was not prepared for Fiora.

As Shulk stepped outside and Fiora came closer, he could see the uninterested glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want a kiss," Fiora bellowed, in a hopeful tone. She slammed her fist against Shulk's chest, with the force of 8096 giraffes. "I frigging love you, Shulk Russell."

Shulk looked back, even more anxious and still fingering the crumpled hawk. "Fiora, let's get married," he replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two dirty, dangerous dogs partying at a very stable engagement party, which had reggae music playing in the background and two callous uncles rampaging to the beat.

Shulk regarded Fiora's ample thighs and pointy legs. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Fiora.

"Please?" begged Shulk with puppy dog eyes.

Fiora looked delighted, her body blushing like a bulbous, brainy blade.

Then Fiora came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
